


potty training.

by baeofwayhaught



Series: little earp heir. [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Diapers, F/F, Non-Sexual Age Play, Wetting, potty training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeofwayhaught/pseuds/baeofwayhaught
Summary: nicole has noticed wynonna's wetting accidents getting progressively worse and is forced to develop a potty training regimen for her little girl to follow. although she isn't always happy about it, the little worries greatly about embarrassingly peeing her pants in front of revenants and follows along as well as she can. oneshot.





	potty training.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to everyone who commented on the ‘reconstruction of the little heir’! it’s really given me the confidence to turn this into a collection of oneshots, so if you have any ideas for what you’d like to see, feel free to comment / inbox. i have a few that i’m thinking through, but nothing is set in stone yet. anyways, enjoy! 
> 
> also - this story contains themes of diapers and age play / abdl. if you don't like, please don't read. it's not worth your time or mine!

Wynonna’s accidents had been getting worse as time dragged on. Evidently, relying on diapers for a partial amount of time while at the homestead had lead the woman to become conditioned to not focusing too greatly on whether she was wearing protection or not; as a result, she usually let go upon the first twinge that her bladder was full, even if she was only wearing a small thong and a pair of jeans. After multiple, repeated instances of peeing into both her diapers and undies, her system of control had grown weaker and weaker, which severely posed a problem for the heir. What was more embarrassing than peeing her pants in front of a bunch of revenants? The brunette had convinced herself that it was nothing. 

Nicole had devised a plan to combat the issue entirely, but knowing her stubborn little, it didn’t always work exactly how intended. The redhead had purchased a custom potty training toilet that would bear Wynonna’s size and weight while still forcing her to be closer to the ground when she was dropped into little state to reinforce the status of being a child; she’d also created a consistent, routine schedule of asking hourly if the younger needed to use the potty, reminders that she hadn’t gone potty in awhile if it had been over two hours, and practices where the brunette would need to sit on the potty for upwards of fifteen minutes to get used to the sensation if she’d gone three hours without so much as a tinkle. 

However, they had encountered plenty of issues along the way. Initially, Nicole had attempted to transition Wynonna to pull-ups rather than diapers, claiming that if she wanted to be a Big Girl like Waverly and Mommy were, she’d need to start wearing underwear while also managing to keep it clean. The one-sided conversation had ended with screams of frustration as toddler Wynonna crashed into a tantrum about losing her diapers. Ever since they’d begun their age play journey, the younger always saw her protection as a comfort item; why would Mommy try to take that away from her? Adult Wynonna had eagerly agreed to wear the pull-ups discreetly in public, not wanting to have the situation of explaining why she couldn’t have the decency to hold herself in front of other adults, but baby girl Wynonna wanted nothing to do with the offensive garments. 

Thus, she played along as long as she was allowed to wear her diapers. Wynonna would often grouchily sit on the potty for the fifteen minutes that Mommy placed on the out-of-reach timer; sometimes, she was able to urinate into the pink, plastic potty bowl on which she sat. Mommy would give her a shiny, silver star sticker to put on the refrigerator chart all by herself for being a Big Girl before taping her diaper back around her hips. She got the golden star sticker if she was able to go to the potty without being reminded or forced to sit, but these had been few and far between thus far. 

Other times, there seemed to be a dry spell down in her nethers, even when Mommy made her sit on the potty for a few minutes. These resulted in the redhead putting a black sticker on the chart for another hour passing without peeing; four black stickers in a row meant automatic time on the potty until she peed. It had only happened twice thus far, both of which were torture. Although adult Wynonna understood why Nicole would keep her hostage in the bathroom until any potential for accident was gone, little Wynonna took it as another form of punishment, similar to a timeout with a change in scenery. She’d managed to pee quickly the first time around, but she’d elected to play as the stubborn child the second time. 

She held in her urine, focusing on keeping everything inside until Mommy let her off the potty so she could go in her diaper. Of course, this resulted in a standoff between the redhead who was encouraging and coaxing her little to stop suffering and let it out into the potty while the brunette kept holding her breath and letting tears spring from her eyes as the pain of the waves in her bladder grew. Eventually, the younger couldn’t hold it any longer, and after sixty seven minutes of pure agony on both their ends, she released the long stream into the childish potty. She’d earned the shiny sticker, although the redhead wasn’t as eager to hand it over that time around. Something about rewarding the excessive holding behaviors didn’t feel right, but it had been a loophole to their initial base rules, so she let it slide once. 

The worst case was always when Mommy put the frowny face stickers on the chart. These were reserved for moments when she elected to go into her diapers without telling Mommy first in order to act out or when she had a true accident. The redhead had extra frowny faces with tears coming out of their eyes when Wynonna actually forgot to use the potty, whereas the normal ones were set aside for deliberate attempts at avoiding the porcelain. They’d always have a discussion about whether she was being defiant against the process of potty training or if she actually didn’t realize she needed to urinate, and since little Wynonna couldn’t ever lie to save her life in fear of punishment, it was usually quite obvious which one the situation warranted. 

It was early morning Sunday when one of those incidents occurred. 

Wynonna had woken up in an already-little state, diaper practically soaked all the way through. Even though daytime potty training was under construction at the homestead, nighttime potty training was a whole different game. They’d cross that bridge when they needed to, which didn’t seem to be anytime soon. Going about their typical weekend little routine, Nicole had changed her quickly, fed her a quick breakfast, and sat her down in front of the television while she did some work around the house. 

She sat her butt on the carpeted floor, intently watching an episode of Spongebob she’d likely seen a few handful of times already. Legs were resting with knees bent so she could see her knee high yellow sponge socks as she watched her favorite character on the screen; it was nearly the same position she was typically placed in while on the potty in the bathroom, but she didn’t notice. In fact, with her diaper exposed to any passerby of the living room at all times, it was always likely that an adult would notice an accident before she felt it. 

She soon became thirsty while absorbing the episode before her very eyes; whether it was from human instinct or the fact that the show was set underwater, she would never be sure. However, if she alerted Mommy, the redhead would begin bothering her about needing to pee sooner rather than later, and she didn’t want her show to be interrupted. Instead, she called for the other person currently occupying the house.

“Waverly!” Wynonna yelled, feet hitting against the ground beneath her in a playful way a few times. It wasn’t a form of kicking, which Mommy loathed, but rather a way to get the anxious energy out of her system. Her younger sister turned the corner, clearly in a headspace that was anything but little. It had been awkward at first to share her younger sister’s girlfriend in a platonic relationship of babying, but they’d all come to adopt it. It was what they all needed to feel fulfilled. 

“What’s up, baby girl?” Waverly asked sweetly, always feeling a flutter in her chest when she got to use the language for Wynonna. She was so used to her older sister calling her the nickname when they were all in adult space, but it was simply a different context altogether when Wyn was like this. 

“I need sippy.” It was short and to the point, not wanting to elaborate any further. No matter if Waverly arrived with water, juice, or milk, she’d be happy. It was moments like this when she missed being able to drink a can of beer or a glass of whiskey, but those beverages were reserved for adult Wynonna. A baby girl had no need to consume such things. 

The younger sister skipped to the kitchen, quickly pouring some orange juice into a secure sippy cup. Bottles were typically only used at nighttime when Wynonna was getting sleepy and accident prone or for when she dropped into an age younger than her usual state. It was few and far between for the latter, but in those moments, Nicole could barely leave her side without her little whining for help with something. 

The sippy cup was handed to Wynonna, who squealed in delight that the liquid inside matched the color of the yellow sponge on the screen. She slowly drank the juice throughout the next few episodes. Throughout the time, Mommy had popped her head into the living room twice throughout the hours to ask if she needed to go potty, noting the drink in the girl’s hand. Both times were received with a denial of any bladder twinges or urges, and so they both continued about their day. By the time the third hour had passed, the redhead waltzed back into the living room with a mission. 

“Time to go sit on the potty for fifteen minutes, Wynnie,” Nicole told the girl in a light yet serious tone. The younger slightly grumbled at being removed from her television time, but she knew she’d need to go soon due to the orange juice or risk an accident in her clean diapers. A slight ‘okay’ left the younger’s lips as she hauled herself off from the ground. As she did so, the redhead noted the slight sag to the front of the diaper; before turning towards the bathroom, she simply reached a hand out to touch the front of Wynonna’s garment, finally realizing how wet it was. “Did you have an accident, sweetheart?” 

Wynonna was ready to defend herself, insisting that she hadn’t done such a thing. However, when the cop squished her diaper to confirm, she reached her own hands to the front to feel the same sensation. A red flare of flush settled into her cheeks as hands repositioned to cover the areas of the outside that were tinted yellow rather than pure white. Usually when she had an accident, she was able to confirm right away because she’d noticed the urine leaving her bladder or the warmth against the front of the diaper; when it did happen, she usually told Nicole or Waverly right away in order to get changed. Why hadn’t she noticed this time around? 

“I didn’t know,” she insisted, ready to begin crying if the caregiver pressed the issue any further. Even though she was a little girl who needed diapers, it didn’t mean that having accidents in them was fun. She’d always get a chuckle out of deliberately peeing in one for the fun of it, but regressing into the state of an actual child wasn’t something she was looking to do. 

“I believe you,” Nicole smiled obsoletely, reaching out to stroke the distraught and embarrassed girl’s cheek with the back of her hand. “Let’s get you changed, yeah? Mommy will put a sticker on your chart, and we can try again in an hour.” 

The change of the diaper was quick and painless; it was a process that Wynonna found helped her relax due to the removal of the icky garment, but also because of the smell of the baby powder, the ability to feel free and kick around on the changing table, and being able to truly feel like such a little girl when it was happening. 

Deeming she’d had enough of television that day, Nicole elected to recruit Waverly to play with Wynonna for an hour or two, making sure she kept hydrated with plenty of sippy cups of water. It wasn’t uncommon for the older sister to try to dry spell her way through after an unbeknownst accident in her diaper for the next day or so in order to keep from repeating the incident twice in one period of twenty four hours. However, she loved taking direction from her sister, and so if Waverly said it was okay to keep drinking her sippy, it was okay. 

Nicole checked in the next two hours after to find that Wynonna still didn’t need to go potty. She considered sending her to sit for fifteen minutes at the end of the second hour, but one of the tips from all the websites on how to toilet train toddlers suggested sticking to a consistent routine. She knew her little girl was stubborn, and she knew she’d fight back as a result. The redhead stayed patient, hoping the brunette wasn’t disappointed in herself from earlier so much that she’d give up and keep going in the diapers as default. 

As the sisters played a game of Barbie demon killer versus Ken revenants in the living room, Wynonna felt a familiar sensation of a bladder twinge. The little began squirming slightly, but as a few minutes dragged on, the urge increased. She shifted her weight from sitting on her butt to sitting in a squatting position, almost as if she was going to push to poop into her diaper instead of urinate; this position allowed her to clasp her legs closer together to stop any flow that wanted to begin. Waverly caught onto what her sister was attempting to do immediately, and she softly asked, “Should we go sit on the potty, Wynonna?”. 

The little didn’t want to interrupt the game she was having so much fun running through with her sister, but if she didn’t go soon, she was going to have another accident. Two frowny face stickers with the crying tears had happened before within the same day, but she would much prefer to receive the happy, smiling face instead. A quick nod of the head confirmed the decision, and she ran for a sprint to the bathroom as Waverly called for Nicole. 

However, she needed Mommy’s help removing her diaper. One of the cardinal, golden rules of their little play was that she didn’t tamper with her white garments after a drunken little incident in which she’d peed all over the kitchen floor upon removing her diaper. She bounced up and down, shifting from leg to leg as Nicole finally arrived, also from a run, into the bathroom. There had only been one instance in which the redhead had arrived too late, and the aftermath of the little’s breakdown from almost making it to the potty had required two hour’s worth of cuddles and the feeding of a bottle. Since then, she always tried to lead Wynonna to the bathroom or match speed. 

Once the protection was removed, the little immediately sat on the potty and let her urine flow. Mommy helped to wipe her when she was finished before placing her back into the previous, clean diaper. A large smile and a ‘good job, sweetheart’ accompanied before Nicole lead the younger by hand to the kitchen refrigerator, handing her a smiley face sticker to place on the hour marked for the day. 

When the deed was done, Wynonna stated a simple, “Red,”, indicating she was going to age back up to her adult self. Their typical routine was to head to the changing room, placing the woman into a set of pull-ups rather than the diaper and some clothing that covered the protection. The same reminder system was in place when Wynonna was acting as an adult, but Nicole was much more humbling about it. No longer was she dealing with a little girl who couldn’t figure out the difference between her right and her left, let alone when the urge to go potty was too much for her lack of control. Adult Wynonna still couldn’t control her accidents most of the time, but she was still the Wynonna everyone knew and loved. 

“I can’t believe I didn’t know I had an accident,” she complained once her pants were back on and buttoned up to cover the pull-up. “I haven’t had that happen in forever.” 

“That’s why we’re doing all this, though,” Nicole reminded, pointing towards the kitchen where the chart sat on proud display. “It’s a process, Wynonna. We can’t expect it to happen overnight...especially considering you can’t even gain control at night.” 

Both chuckled at the comment, retreating to their own business for the remainder of the night. Wynonna was recruited by Dolls for some secret storm mission on a revenant base, while Waverly had dinner plans mapped out for her and Nicole. Even when Mommy and baby weren’t together, the worries of potty training were evident on their minds. Wynonna typically worried about having an accident that Dolls would have to help her changed out of, while Nicole worried about a phone call from a crying little. However, despite it all, it was a work in progress. Potty training an adult baby girl was never going to be easy, but it sure as hell was going to be rewarding when all was said and done.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! if you have any feedback / constructive criticism, please leave a comment. i'd love to hear where others think this should go from here.


End file.
